candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1910/@comment-24693751-20160824213243
38 tries, 1 star (129,460 points), NBU. I take back what I said about the last level being IH. THIS was the hardest level in the episode for me, definitely IH for sure. I completely screwed up my 1st try which as you all know is usually the luckiest. I actually think I could've easily passed as I'd gotten all the keys relatively early, had collected what seemed endless +5s, and had a CB on the board that I could've used to get rid of the bomb(if not with natural matches). Only problem? I didn't see the damn bomb in time. But when it did go off it was on the bottom, not in the sugar chest. Yet I hadn't realized it came from the sugar chest in the first place so spent the next few tries not being able to find the damn bomb! What a disaster. Then once I'd figured it all out & finally released it again, I was sure I'd pass. At try 7 I got my 2nd best score of 87,340 points and couldn't believe I didn't make it to the target. Oh I just realized technically I had 43 tries because I did 5 on my phone but just for practice, I was actually hoping I wouldn't pass because there's a serious issue with Android phones not being able to connect to FB so even if I had passed on my phone, I still would've had to replay it & pass on either iPad or PC. Anyway, to be fair I actually got very sick this morning while I was playing (that's what an addict I am, I played until I literally had to stop & puke-sorry TMI lol). And I've been off all day. Also I got this new iPad with a screen cover & I'm having some issues with it. I have to press super hard when I type & often still have to retype things because letters are missing. I think the same thing was going on with the game tbh, because I'd be pressing & pressing something & nothing would happen even though I had time left. Anyway I don't mean to make excuses, this one was just super hard for me for whatever reason. Oh I did try to use boosters during one game, a CB & wrapped/striped combo. And it did get me my 3rd best score, 83,760 points, but I'd scored higher myself so I felt like meh about using them & didn't bother again. Anyway finally passed on iPad, I managed to open the board and then make 3 cb's. I decided to leave them for sugar crush. One blew up on its own before sugar crush but the other two were saved. The first one got me either right to the target score or tiny bit below but the 2nd one sealed the deal. One of my most disliked timed levels in a long time, very happy to be done with it finally!!!